


At Least I’ve Got You In My Head

by andreashipss



Series: Skimmons Oneshots [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Daisy POV, F/F, F/M, Hayley Kiyoko - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Lots of Angst, fluff if you squint, lil bit of fluff, no happy ending, skimmons - Freeform, sleepover, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreashipss/pseuds/andreashipss
Summary: Fitz will make Jemma happy, and that was all that mattered, even if her insides were breaking a little.





	At Least I’ve Got You In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot inspired by the song Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko. I would recommend listening to the song and all her other music cause she’s amazing. But anyways, there’s no happy ending, sorry, it’s told from Daisy’s POV and about her one sided love for Jemma, even as she falls for Fitz. It’s a Highschool AU I guess, but that isn’t that important. Angst and angst so enjoy!!

_I don't wanna talk about it, I don't wanna think about it, I'm just feeling low, feeling low_

She was beautiful. She was beautiful, and the fact that no one had commented on it today was ridiculous. The words burned at the back of Daisy’s throat and threatened to spill over her tongue, but she quickly swallowed them back. She shook her head, turning away from Jemma and looking back at the tv. She shouldn’t be thinking about how gorgeous Jemma looked, she should be focusing on beating Fitz and Hunter in this stupid video game. Still, her mood dulled and an uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

_Even when you're next to me, it's not the way I’m picturing, I'm just feeling low, feeling low_

“You alright over there, love? Cause you just missed an easy chance to kill me,” Hunter said, smirking and raising an eyebrow as he fired a few good shots at her.

Daisy snapped back into gamer mode, ducking into cover before she died. “Shut up, Lance.”

Jemma chose that moment to sit on the couch between her and Fitz, Bobbi and Mack joining them as well. Daisy swallowed, forcing herself to focus as she popped out of her spot, effectively killing Hunter.

“Boom!” She cheered, sticking her tongue out at him for good measure. She heard Jemma laugh beside her, pushing Daisy’s arm playfully.

“You’re a child,” she giggled.

Daisy couldn’t help but smile back, even as her body starved for another touch.

Her breath hitched as Jemma stretched out, plopping her head casually in Daisy’s lap. She tossed the controller to Mack, saying, “Finish killing these two for me, yeah?” He laughed as she ignored the annoyed glares from Fitz and Hunter.

_You wanna be friends forever? I can think of something better. I'm just feeling low, feeling low_

She looked down at the woman in her lap, trying to ignore how utterly gorgeous she was and quietly murmuring, “Don’t we have that chemistry project to finish?”

“I thought I was the school obsessed one?” Jemma rolled her eyes. “I’m just really glad you’re here, Dais. I know today must be a difficult day for you.”

Her heart clenched, though whether it was because of the date or the casual nickname Jemma used, Daisy wasn’t sure. Or maybe it might’ve been the fact that Jemma remembered the significance of the date even though she had only told her once.

Her parents had found her again, and she was happy for all of two weeks before she lost it all again. Exactly two years ago today, her mom died and her dad was taken away from her. She had told Jemma, but only once before never mentioning it again.

Daisy gave a small half-smile, trying to force back the emotions the thoughts were bringing. “Having you here makes it easier.” The words were true, of course, but Jemma would never know how important she really was.

“Aw, I’ll always be here for you Daisy.”

 _Not the way I want you to be._ Daisy ignored the thought, muttering a small thanks before turning her eyes back to the tv screen. She pretended not to notice the way Jemma cuddled into her stomach and drifted off.

_Sleeping here right next to me, but will you ever mess with me? No_

Eventually others followed Jemma, drifting to sleep on someone’s shoulder or against a couch cushion. Soon, she was the only one awake and figured it was safe to look down and admire the beauty sleeping on her. For a moment she allowed herself to picture their bodies flushed together, lips locked and hands exploring. She imagined the soft feel of Jemma’s skin, and she leaned her head back against the couch. She inhaled deeply, wondering what it would feel like to have Jemma’s fingers running through her hair.

_But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah, at least I got you in my head, in my head_

She was pulled from her thoughts when May entered the room to check on them. Her foster mother smiled at the sight of everyone, but concern was clear in her eyes when she saw Daisy awake. She walked over and leaned against the couch.

“You alright?”

May of course knew what today was, these were just things she had to know before adopting a messed up kid from the system.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her voice was somewhat distracted as she was still neck deep in her mind, still neck deep in fantasies about Jemma Simmons.

“Daisy.” She raised an eyebrow, her tone turning firmer.

Daisy held her gaze for a moment, smiling softly. “Yeah, I’m serious, don’t worry.”

_Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah, at least I got you in my head, in my head in my head, in my head_

May, satisfied with her answer, nodded. “Alright.” She pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head. “Goodnight kid. Don’t stay up too late. I’m sure Coulson will come down in a bit.”

“Okay. Goodnight.” Once she left, Daisy carefully adjusted herself into a more comfortable position without waking Jemma, who seemed intent on keeping her face buried in Daisy’s shirt. Every breath she took tickled Daisy’s skin, and she closed her eyes, relishing the feel of it all. Eventually she drifted off to a sleep filled with good dreams, for once. Dreams of a certain British woman.

_Always there to brush your hair, help you pick out what to wear, I just feel alone, feel alone_

Daisy isn’t surprised, not really. When Jemma stormed into her room carrying an assortment clothing, asking for help, Daisy just knew.

It was about time, after all, that Fitz and Jemma stopped dancing around each other and went on a proper date. She smiled at Jemma, pretending to gush and feigning excitement.

She honestly isn’t surprised she fell for him. He’s Fitz. He’s brilliant and he speaks that genius language that Jemma also speaks that Daisy could never understand. He’s charming and he’s known Jemma forever and he’s adorably awkward in a way that has Jemma absolutely swooning. The pair seem to have their own code, what with the glances and inside jokes and small little gestures that only they seem to understand.

So she _gets it._ Daisy honestly gets it. Why would Jemma ever fall for the messed up foster kid with a messed up past and a messed up life with too many problems when she already has Prince Charming? Fitz will make her happy, and that was all that mattered, even if her insides were breaking a little.

So she smiles and picks her favorite outfit, one that makes Jemma look absolutely stunning and it takes every ounce of self control Daisy has to not stare. She even helps curl the edges of Jemma’s hair, trying to remember that this isn’t for her, Jemma isn’t getting all dressed up and excited for her.

She wasn’t allowed to be bitter. It was her fault, after all. For not saying something sooner, before Jemma got all wrapped up in Fitz. Daisy scoffs at herself. Jemma always has been wrapped up in him. She would’ve turned Daisy down in a heartbeat.

_You will never understand, even when you hold my hand, I just feel alone, feel alone_

Once Jemma is ready, looking like a goddess, she stands from her chair, beaming and buzzing in excitement.

“Oh can you believe it Daisy? I’m going on a date!”

Daisy tried to put on her most convincing smile for her. “It’s about time Jem. I’m happy for you.”

But Jemma must’ve noticed the way her smile didn’t reach her eyes, or the way her thumb was idly scratching her middle finger, because she reached forward and took Daisy’s hand.

“Something’s bothering you.” Her voice was softer now, pushing back her excitement for a moment. She gave a reassuring smile. “You know there’s someone out there for you. I know it. Someone to take you on dates, and sweep you off your feet, and make you feel nice.”

Daisy bit her tongue. _But I want that person to be you._ Nevertheless, she nodded, putting a grin back on her face and making Jemma believe that was the reason she was so down. She gave her hand a squeeze, nodding. “Thanks.” Looking at her watch, she ushered the woman to her feet, pushing her out the door. “Now get out of here, you’re going to be late. Have fun!”

_I don't wanna talk about it, I don't wanna think about it, I just feel alone, feel alone_

But as soon as the door closed, the smile fell off of her face, and she shakily sat on her bed. Jemma was off on a date. A date with someone who wasn’t her, a date with someone she would most likely be spending the rest of her life with. A date that would never be with her, because apparently she was destined to be alone. Jemma deserves better anyway.

Blinking rapidly, she rushed into May and Coulson’s room, finding them both reading something on their sides of bed.

“Hey, I saw Jemma came over, did she leave already?” Coulson asked, looking up with a small smile, one that immediately fell upon seeing her face. “What happened?”

Daisy’s feet seemed to move of her own accord as she collapsed in the spot between them. Both put away what they were doing, wrapping her in comfort. She curled into Coulson’s chest as his hand brushed gently through her hair. She felt May’s presence behind her, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her spine.

Without meaning to, the words, “Jemma’s off on a date,” slipped out of her mouth. As soon as they did, a sob tore out of her throat. She broke down, finally letting all her emotion over Jemma shoot out of her.

May and Coulson moved closer. They had a well enough idea of how Daisy felt for Jemma. They noticed the glances she gave when Jemma wasn’t looking, the way she blushed lightly whenever they touched, the way Daisy always sought her out.

Daisy felt a crushing loneliness settle over her, even between the comforting presence of her foster parents. Jemma meant so much more to her than she ever would to Jemma.

_Even when you're next to me, it’s not the way I'm picturing, no_

Jemma came over again the next day, rambling on and on about her date and how much of a gentlemen Fitz was and how romantic the location was and how nice the food was and Fitz and Fitz and Fitz.

Daisy put on her most convincing smile, pretending every detail filled her with excitement for her friend. And in a way it did. It was nice, seeing Jemma practically glowing about it. But at the same time, every new detail felt like a dagger digging deeper and deeper in her skin.

_But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah, at least I got you in my head, in my head_

Daisy leaned forward during one of Jemma’s brief pauses and kissed her. Jemma kissed back. Goosebumps erupted up and down her arms and Jemma’s hands went up to her neck. Daisy smiled in to the kiss, breathing deeply. Jemma’s hands traveled up into her hair, tugging lightly.

_Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah, at least I got you in my head, in my head_

“Daisy?”

Daisy snapped back to reality, looking at Jemma again. She tried to ignore the fact that she could still feel the ghost of her lips. Maybe she was going crazy.

“That sounds amazing Jems. I’m glad it was so fun.” She stood, squeezing her arm for a moment before excusing herself to go the the bathroom.

She leaned against the door, closing her eyes as tears slipped out.

Against the blackness of her eyelids, she could almost Jemma’s figure, standing in a beautiful dress.

_In my head_

_In my head_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! I’m thinking of writing a full blown multi chapter Skimmons high school AU (it’ll have a happy ending this time, I promise) but that probably won’t be out for a while. Anyways, prompts are welcome and can be sent on tumblr to @andreashipss. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
